


It is written

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bruises, Canon Era, Drabble, During Canon, Gen, Scars, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: There was history there, written on Merlin’s skin.





	It is written

There was history there. Scars, twisted and corpse-white, soft and hard, new-made, old. Bruises, too, purple-colored, yellows and greens, scattered among the pale ruin of Merlin’s skin.

Merlin hid it all beneath kerchiefs and silence. He must know Arthur would protect him, would punish those who’d abused him so. 

Instead, he’d suffered alone.

Merlin- who couldn’t stop talking about anything and everything, who, when confronted, prattled nonsense, and hid his pain.

Merlin hadn’t trusted Arthur in this.

Opening the door, he ignored Merlin’s sputter of prats and privacy. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

And waited for Merlin’s answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
